


How the Mighty Fall

by images_words



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Blind Thranduil, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 20:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/images_words/pseuds/images_words





	How the Mighty Fall

"Lord Elrond, the battle has ended... King Thranduil of Greenwood has been gravely injured."  
Elrond stood, following the messenger onto the battlefield. The area had been ravaged by dragon fire, and Thranduil's stark white hair made him easy to spot, lying barely conscious on the blackened ground. Elrond knelt beside the fallen Elvenking, biting back a gasp when he saw the extent of his friend's injuries. His previously flawless features were now grotesque and twisted, burned beyond recognition. Elrond was almost impressed with the state of him, however.  
"Only you, Thranduil... only you would be stubborn enough to insist on surviving this," he said with a laugh.   
The King started at the sound of his friend's voice. "Lord Elrond?"  
"I'm here, my friend." Elrond knew that Thranduil wouldn't have been able to open his eyes even if he wanted to; the pain would have been too great. "Can you walk?"  
"I can if you will guide me. I am somewhat visually challenged at the moment."  
"Of course." He helped Thranduil to his feet, allowing the injured Elf to lean on him. "I will take you back to Rivendell; I have not the means to help you here."  
Rivendell was only a day's ride away, and the trip was, fortunately, without obstacles. They arrived in Rivendell to find Thranduil's son, Legolas, already awaiting their return.  
"Where is my father? I must see him!"  
"Patience, young Prince. Right now, your father needs to rest." The Prince of Greenwood was still just a boy, appearing much the same as a sixteen-year-old human, and equally impatient. Elrond helped Thranduil from his mount, guiding him to a room. "Rest now, dear friend. I will be here when you wake."

***

"Elrond?"  
Elrond smiled when he heard his friend's voice. "I am here, as I promised I would be." He took Thranduil's hand in his own, hoping to provide his friend with some comfort. "I have not left your side."  
"Elrond... friend... why can't I see?" Despite his best efforts, Thranduil's voice shook, and hearing the normally calm Elvenking speak with so much fear nearly broke Elrond's heart.  
"It is as I feared... the dragon's fire has taken your sight."  
"Y-you mean I'm blind?"  
"I'm sorry, dear friend... do you wish to be alone?"  
"No... please, do not leave me."  
Elrond obliged, staying by Thranduil's side. "I promise, you will not be made to endure this alone. I will be here."


End file.
